


Bluebird Tails

by rahelawriter



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ala Mhigo (Final Fantasy XIV), Cheese, Conversations, Crack, Flash Fiction, Garlemald (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Humor, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Shoes, tweetfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Some stories can be as short as the tail of a bluebird.(A little compilation of Tweet fics, each chapter no longer than 280 characters.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. The Mammoth Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't anything even remotely serious. I just wanted a place to post some of the shorter, story/scene ideas that I get every so often…
> 
> … The first of which was inspired by my learning a bit of American history.

Emperor Solus zos Galvus was beloved by the Garlean people. In 1523 6AE, one year after his coronation, the 32-year-old emperor received a gift, sent from a dairy farmer in rural Garlemald: a ridiculously large, 1400-ponze wheel of cheese… And he had no idea what to do with it.


	2. The Shoeing Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius gets a less-than-warm welcome back to Ala Mhigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The least of what he deserves.

Gaius Baelsar walked in Ala Mhigo for the first time since he'd been its viceroy, when suddenly, a shoe thrown from an unknown source struck him in the side of the head. When he angrily looked up to see where it came from, he was hit with the other shoe, this time in the face.


	3. One of Many Reasons Tidus Hated His Father

Yuna asked, "What did Sir Jecht do to make you hate him so much?"

"Ugh…" Tidus rolled his eyes at the memory. "For starters, he was an absolute egomaniac, always naming things after himself…"

"Besides the Jecht Shot?"

"He called his pants _'a pair of Jechts.'"_

"… Oh."

_"Yeah."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is real:
> 
> https://twitter.com/JusticeKazzy_/status/1196540689737244672


End file.
